left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Death Toll
Death Toll is the second campaign in Left 4 Dead, spanning five chapters. Set in a small town called Riverside, where the Survivors believe the army might be holding out, at least relatively safe from the Infection. On their trek to Riverside, they must go over a broken highway, a drain system, through a trainyard and a nearby small church. When they arrive, they must work their way through the abandoned town, until they ultimately reach a boathouse, where they may finally be rescued from the ravaging hordes of the Infected. Valve has spoken the least of this campaign. The following is a list of 5 videos showing walkthroughs for Death Toll: #The Turnpike #The Drains #The Church #The Town #Boathouse Finale Official description Shoot, shove and sprint through a nightmare suburbia consumed by the Infected horde. The Death Toll campaign has your team of survivors making their way down a turnpike littered with abandoned cars to the nearby ghost town of Riverside—the site of a failed stand-off between the last of humanity and a limitless swarm of undead. Fight through the ruins of small town America to the waterfront nearby, where a rescue party can take you upriver to safety.http://l4d.com/campaigns.htm Campaign break-down As with all official Valve maps, Death Toll consists of five chapters — the last of which being a finale. In keeping with the countryside-suburban theme of this campaign, the chapters are: # The Turnpike # The Drains # The Church # The Town # Boathouse Finale See those pages for more detailed descriptions and tactics. Graffiti Several safe houses throughout the campaign have writings of times of death and plans to move to other places such as Mercy Hospital and the airport. In one safe house, someone has spray-painted the words "Exodus 9:15". This is a Biblical verse which reads "For if by now I had put forth My hand and struck you and your people with pestilence, you would then have been cut off from the earth." This Bible verse, taken in context, is a message to Moses from God, telling Moses that he must warn the Pharaoh and the Egyptians. The plague was sent down and everybody who didn't heed the warning was killed. that would have wiped you off the earth."]] Trivia * The voice actor for the Church Guy also plays the voice of the Scout in Team Fortress 2, another Valve title. * The name of the music file for the opening scene of Death Toll is titled "DeathTollCollector", meaning the name of the original campaign name was possibly shortened. * It's possible that with the installation of Crash Course, a crashed armored bus will appear behind the broken trees at the beginning of the campaign, implying that the bus crashed in some way, either by a vehicle malfunction, or taking to much damage from the Infected, thus starting the Death Toll campaign * In the Boathouse Finale, you can see Newburg, Pennsylvania from across a giant river and the campaign's first level starts at The Turnpike. The only real-life city in the area that has turnpikes, is New Jersey. This hints that Riverside could be based on New Jersey. Category:Campaigns Category:Death Toll